


Catching up to you

by allthehinterlandelfroot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Changes, F/F, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehinterlandelfroot/pseuds/allthehinterlandelfroot
Summary: Teagan Surana has been trying to get to her daughter since the Blight ended, but it could never be easy. Zoe Surana has never known her family, but slowly she finds one with Hawke and her crew as they flee Kirkwall.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a bit of quick background, my Warden Surana had a daughter back before the Blight. The Circle of course took Teagan's daughter, Zoe, away and placed her in the Chantry until it was found she had mage abilities too.

Zoe knew something was coming despite the other enchanters trying to reassure her and the other young kids.

But she never could quite see the magnitude of the tensions she felt until she saw the chantry blow up from her window in the gallows.

Soon all hell broke loose, mages fighting for their lives as the templars came through slaughtering any mage that stood in their way. Even the children.

Zoe was caught in the shuffle of the other young apprentices as the many of the enchanters tried to get them out.

Outside the gallows was another story as the city was in distress. Zoe tailed at the end of the group, a few young enchanters behind her. She heard that they were trying to make their way to the port to get out of the city, but they were attacked by a few templars halfway there.

Zoe watched as two of the enchanters fell as did some of the other apprentices. She and a few others ran, unsure of where they were even going, dodging debris and whatever else in their path.

One of the templars chased after them. Soon Zoe felt stopped dead and fell over as it felt like the wind was forcibly ripped from her body. She watched the templar approach through her hazy vision. And then he stopped.

The templar buckled and fell forward and an elf with glowing marks and a large sword stood behind him. A woman with dark hair came from behind him and picked her up.

“You’re alright now,” she soothed as she carried Zoe off. “Can you tell me your name?” She asked.

“Zoe. Zoe Surana,” came her weak response. The woman smiled at her as she carried her along.

“My name’s Bethany, and the man over there is Fenris. We’re going to get you to safety okay?”

Zoe nodded weakly as she closed her eyes, darkness slowly consuming her.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark-haired woman nodded as Zoe spoke, her fingers coming up to run through the little one’s hair.

“What’s gonna happen now?” Zoe peeped out as she looked down at her lap.

A pause stretched between the two. “I don’t know,” the woman answered dejectedly. “We’re on a friend of mine’s ship sailing as far from Kirkwall as we can.”

Zoe pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around herself. Fear welled up in the corner of her eyes, slowly dripping down her round cheeks.

A knock resounded on the frame as the door was opened further to let in a auburn haired woman in scuffed leather armour. “Hey, Beth. Our young passenger is awake I see,” she said with a broken smile.

Zoe looked the woman up and down as she came to kneel beside her, her hand outstretched. She noted the scratch across her cheek to the bruise peeking out her collar. Some of her fingers on her outstretched hand were taped together. Slowly she grabbed the woman’s hand with both of hers, her magic probing through her hand and healing the bones.

The woman gave her a small grin. “Thank you,” she chuckled as she brought her hand back, “names Diana Hawke by the way. Just call me Hawke though, don’t care much for my first name. And you’ve already met my sister Bethany.”

“Zoe,” she spoke as she pulled her knees back down and crossed her legs.

“Nice to meet you, Zoe,” Hawke beemed. “And welcome aboard the Siren’s Call, it’ll be home for awhile if you like that is.”

Zoe’s eyes grew wide at Hawke’s offer. “Really?”

Hawke nodded. “Of course, unless you have family you know you can go to.”

The young girl shook her head. “No, I never knew my family. All I have is my mother’s last name.”

Both women gave her a soft look.

“We can be your family if you like,” Bethany offered.

A smile lit up Zoe’s face as a warmth filled her body at the feeling of being wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and smoked twirled through the air, suffocating the city as buildings crumbled and burned.

Leliana stood just beyond the city, tears streaking down her dirt covered face as she realized she totally and utterly failed. Kirkwall burned and she couldn't stop it, and the fate of her lover's daughter... well she could only pray to the Maker that Zoe somehow made it out.

Word reached Teagan quickly of Kirkwall's Chantry exploding and the spark of war within the cities Gallows. It took all she could not to pack and make her way there, fearing the fate of her lover and daughter. A letter arrived a day later from Leliana telling her to stay put.

Two days after that, Leliana's ship docked and she made her way up to Soldier's Peak by nightfall. She found Teagan in the old study, pacing back and forth reading. A sad smile graced her features as she watched her.

"Hey," Leliana whispered.

Teagan stopped dead in her tracks and launched herself at her lover. She roamed her hands over her, healing any scratch she found. "Maker, I'm glad you made it out of there, I don't know what I would have done..." her voice trailed off and her hands stilled.

Leliana lifted Teagan's face back up to face her. Tears glimmered in both of their eyes as Leliana traced her thumb over Teagan's cheek. "I am so sorry, mon amour," she choked out, "I couldn't get to the Gallows in time before the fighting broke out. Most of the mages had-had already died or fled. I couldn't find her, I'm so sorry."

Teagan's mind fled to the worst ideas, making her body weak as her tears flowed in earnest. She held tight to Leliana as her lover guided her to a chair and set her down.

Leliana held her for some time, running her hands through her hair.

After some time Teagan stood. "We need to get moving, I want to get to Kirkwall as soon as possible."

"No." Leliana grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I am not letting you anywhere near Kirkwall. I have a few discreet agents searching for any sign of her. And with the fall out of everything, Justinia is sending both I and Cassandra back to search for Hawke, and if Cassandra even gets a whiff you are there I can't protect you."

Teagan clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. "I don't care..." her voice wobbled as she opened her eyes. "If Justiania wants me she can have me, Leliana. I just want to find my daughter."

Leliana gave her a sad smile. "I know, but with the state of everything, if you get caught you won't have that chance, dear."

Teagan sighed and slumped against the desk. Her hands ran across her face as new tears streamed down her cheeks as she cursed the world. When Leliana sat beside her she slumped against her. "I'm tired, Leli. I just want the world to not need us."

"I know mon amour."


	4. Chapter 4

Teagan rested her head against Leliana’s chest, her fingers drawing delicate patterns into her stomach as the red-head slept. Thoughts about Kirkwall ran through head; of what it would mean and where things would lead to, but most of she was worried for her daughter. She was afraid and she couldn’t do anything. She was useless.

“You’re just going to run yourself in circles, mon coeur,” Leliana mumbled as she pulled Teagan closer.

“I know but-”

“But nothing. This isn’t your fight,” Leliana stated a little more firmly.

“Lels, I can’t just sit and watch! Frankly all I want is to make sure my daughter is safe. And if that means that they also want me, so be it.”

“Yes, but what about the cure? What will you do about that? You had a promising lead, I don’t want you to lose that.”

Teagan sighed as she looked up into Leliana’s eyes, knowing she was right. How could she search when the Chantry had who knows what planned for her.

“I know you’re worried, and I wish you could be there too, but for what you’ve put in to researching for you- for us, I can’t let you put it to waste,” Leliana added quieter. Her hand reached to push Teagan’s hair behind her ear, her fingers lingering at the edge of the pointed ear.

Teagan clasped her own hand over Leliana’s as she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. “You’re right. Be careful, dear heart. I don’t want to loose you.”

Leliana smiled and pulled Teagan close, giving the elf a soft kiss. “I will,” she murmured.

Teagan rested her forehead against Leliana’s, taking in the warmth of the bard in front of her, of how she always smelled like a hint of Andraste’s Grace. But there was still a question that needed to be asked.

“When will you be leaving?”

“In two days. I’ve already sent word to Justinia, and I will be meeting Cassandra in Amaranthine and go back to Kirkwall in search of Hawke.”

Teagan held Leliana tightly. “Then I am not letting you go until then.”


	5. Chapter 5

The sky blazed a brilliant orange, reflecting off the sea’s waves making it seem as if they were moving through dark waves of amber. 

Zoe leaned against the rail of the ship staring out at the horizon. The last few days had been an adjustment, the sea not always so pleasant, but it did feel as free as Isabela had said when she first made it above deck.

Bethany had come up quietly beside her. “A beautiful sight isn’t it?” she asked. “Isabela always says that everything is better at sea. I had a hard time believing her but, I will give her this.”

Zoe smiled lightly. “It is pretty.” 

The two sat in a quiet calm, as the sun dipped below the waves, the first stars making their appearance.

“Did they ever tell you stories in the Circle?”

Zoe shrugged. “A few enchanters did, but it was usually stories of the Chantry, more so if the Templars were close for some reason.”

Bethany nodded as she looked up at the stars. “My mother and father used to tell my siblings and I so many stories. There was even a Chantry sister I once met that told the most beautiful stories. I could tell you some if you’d like?”

Zoe looked up at Bethany. “You would?” 

Behtany smiled down at her. “Of course. I’m not that great at it, but I would like to.” She rested her hand on the young girl's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. 

Zoe smiled and nodded. 

Bethany’s grin grew. “Come then, before it gets cold out here.” 

Bethany had told a couple stories to Zoe, entranced with each of the words that Bethany spoke. After the third story Bethany had decided it was late enough.

“Please? Another one?” Zoe begged, “Just until I fall asleep?”

Bethany smiled softly at her. “If I tell another you may not. But I can sit here until you fall asleep if you’d like.”

Zoe pouted but nodded her head. She grabbed her blankets and curled up on the small bed. 

Bethany sat at the edge of her bed watching as her breaths became soft and shallow. When she was certain the girl was deep asleep she krept out, softly closing the door behind her. 

“Hey, can we talk?” Hawke asked as she came up to her. 

Bethany nodded and followed her sister. “What is it.”

Hawke took a deep breath. “Varric sent word, there’s whispers about the divine sending more of her people to Kirkwall, specifically her right hand to look for me. You and Zoe need to get somewhere safe, I don’t want you getting caught up any further in this.”

“Diana-” Bethany began before sighing. “Fine, but don’t do something to stupid.”

Hawke gave her a cheeky grin. “I’ll be fine.”

Bethany rolled her eyes. “Where will you be going?”

Hawke’s grin lessened. “I can’t tell you. The less you know the better.”

Bethany pinched the bridge of her nose, her ire rising again. “Diana I love you but for the maker’s sake.”

“It’s for the best, Beth. The less that you and the others know where I am the better.”

"Fine, Diana, even if I don't like it I know I can't change your mind."


End file.
